The snowflake of the uzumaki family
by Speak to me through blood
Summary: life was great for Naruto Uzumaki he had a job a cute finance and great friends but in all his immortal life he never thought he would meet his child from the future and now not only does he have to deal with Ophis but now Gaia herself is after him...what are you doing? " well me and oto-no-baka are being the main characters what do you think " whatever just do it
**A/N I don't own Naruto or high school dxd** **.** **I would like to thank fairy tail storm king with his help without it I wouldn't have been able to make this so favorite him and follow him.**

{ **Naruto Uzumaki's story** } his parents were dead he was hated by his home ever since he was born at the age of ten he made a bond with his rival only a few loved him mouths later he left his village with his teacher years had past he came back at the age of 16 and his teacher had died he saved his home and was seen as a hero mouths later he saved the world and became 17 he saved his best friend from his own hatred Naruto became Hokage he never married soon Naruto realized he couldn't age years had past everyone he knew were dead he was the only one left he grew sad centuries had past everyone in the world had forgotten about chakra and his home they all but Naruto had lost the ability to use chakra or so he thought but when he met a nekomata named Koneko he slowly developed a relationship with her and that relationship blew into lovers soon after they got engaged then married they had a child he left the child and mother with Issei Hyoudou and his wives and children to keep his child and wife safe Naruto Uzumaki died stopping the invaders but wasn't able to stop Loki who had grown stronger  
[ **story complete** ]

{ **Koneko Uzumaki Toujou's story** }, Koneko lived with her sister in the underworld [perents unknown] Koneko was thrown in prison because of her sister's actions for killing her master the nekomata race was all but extinct Koneko and her sister were the only ones left Koneko was taken into the peerage of Rias Gremory and treated like a friend and not a servant of the Gremorys soon after Issei Hyoudou joined and a day after a person named Naruto Uzumaki showed up he took an interest in Koneko saying he was surprised by her existence he said he thought there longer was chakra Koneko wondered what he meant and Naruto told her and the rest of the peerage of Rias Gremory about his tale to say they were shocked was no surprise to him over time Naruto and Koneko's relationship grew soon they fall for each other years later they got engaged then married and had a child Naruto had to leave he said he had to keep them safe saying that the child and Koneko were the only thing in the world that mattered to him so Naruto asked Issei Hyoudou to take care of them Koneko protested saying she could help but Naruto was gone before she could call for him once again her last words to him were " don't leave DON'T DIE NARUTOO " soon after the children went back in time Koneko asked him to take her child to Issei agreed Issei asked why she wouldn't go with the children Koneko only said that she what's to die in this time were her Naruto died. Her child didn't want to leave without her but it was too late leaving Koneko and Issei to fight for themselves Koneko died ripping off Loki's arm  
[ **story complete** ]

now a new path has been opened up the child of Naruto Uzumaki and Koneko Uzumaki Toujou the story of their child that stories name is...

THE SNOWFLAKE OF THE UZUMAKI FAMILY

"I'm Yuki Uzumaki I may be small like my mother but I sure do kick a lot of ass like my father now were's that ramen man " said a girl with white hair and four whisker marks blue eyes with slits wearing a blue hoodie with a red shirt and black pants running

* * *

 **The snowflake of the Uzumaki family  
** **Chapter 1  
** **To the past. we go**

"AHHHHHHHHH" yelled ten children as they started falling out of a wormhole in the sky only to hit the ground hard

"Is everyone ok?" asked a red-haired boy as he pulled himself off the ground to see everyone nodding

"Hai we're fine Ex" the other children replied

"Ok then the first thing we must do is find oto-san and okaa-san," Ex said as he dusted off his clothes in which was a black jacket and red pants

"Right" replied the children but only one did not she was a white hair girl with blue eyes with two whisker-like marks on her cheeks

"Yuki-chan are you coming to find you're oto-san and okaa-san as well?" asked Ex to the now named Yuki

"Not yet first I must find something" replied Yuki as she turned to leave the group

"Ok then be safe," Ex said watching the young girl leave towards town "Come and find us when you're done ok," he said

"Hai will do" Yuki replied as she got further away from the others following a scent she knew all to well

* * *

{ **Time skip** }

"I smell you and I will find you," Yuki said following the scent, Moments later Yuki found what she was looking for "Finally found you... NOW YOU SHALL BE MINE!" she shouted looking at a ramen stand.

"I shall devour you and when I'm done there will be nothing left of you" Yuki said drooling a little as her eyes took the shape of ramen "But first" she whispered reaching into her pocket to pull out a make-up fit, she then put a finger in it and rubbed it all over her cheeks covering her whiskers so she looked like a normal girl

"I know your there old man and I know you're not that dumb," thought Yuki as she walked into the ramen stand and sat on one of the seats

"Hello, how may I help you today," asked a teenager with blonde hair and six whisker marks on his cheeks. he was wearing an orange apron with a black shirt and blue pants under the apron

"I'll take a miso ramen," said a drooling Yuki

"On it, It's free by the way since you're my first customer of the day" replied the blonde

"Makes it even more worth it" said Yuki with a small smile as she thought back on how her father used to make her Ramen every time her mother was out on a job

"So where are your parents? you seem a little young to be out here by yourself" the blonde asked

"I'll be with them once I have ramen so... HAND IT OVER" Yuki yelled as she saw her ramen coming

"Ok ok just keep it down, will you. you're making it hard for me to get more costumers" replied the blonde as he looked toward the door seeing people were not coming in because of the yelling girl in front of him "My name is Naruto Uzumaki what's yours?" the now named Naruto asked

"Shirayuki..." lied Yuki with a now empty bowl

"Well that was fast," Naruto said in shock

"Thank you and goodbye" said Yuki as she left

"You shouldn't lie" Naruto said to himself as he watched the girl leave "you might be wearing make-up but I can tell by your chakra who and what you really are" he said turning around to walk into the kitchen "to think I would have a child" he said softly with a smile

* * *

{ **With Yuki** }

Yuki was now walking inside a building next to such an academy to meet up with the others. She walked down a hall to hear her friends just finishing telling everyone who they are

"And that's who we are," said Ex as he saw the shocked faces of the occult research club members

"I-I'm a father," said a brown duck haired teen Ex nodded

"which one of you is the eldest? " asked a red haired teen

"That would be Kurenai-onii " replied Ex to his mother

"Dammit that means Akeno took Issei-kun's virginity first!" said the redheaded teen

"Ohh ara ara looks like I win on that bet Rias So how about we get started now Issei-kun," asked the now named Akeno

"O-o" Issei was about to reply before getting cut off

"Not so fast Ex-chan is this a fixed point?" asked the now name Rias to which Ex nodded "dammit," she said

"Sorry Okaa-san" Ex replied

"It's fine Ex-chan," Rias said with a sigh

Then everyone heard the door to the club room open. Everyone turned their heads to see Yuki walking in with a bag full of ramen

"Hi Yuki-chan," Ex said to his friend "I see you found what you were looking for"

"Hi" Yuki replied emotionlessly "I did find what I was looking for," she said brought the bag up to show everyone

"Is she mine too?" Issei asked still in shock

"NO HOW THE HELL CAN SHE BE YOURS LOOK AT HER HAIR AND EYES A-A wait oh um Yuki-chan can you please remove the make-up," asked Ex

Yuki replied by rubbing her cheeks until you could see two whisker marks on each cheek at seeing this Koneko just fainted

"Koneko!" Rias yelled in shock at seeing her rock faint

"Hello everyone I'm Yuki Uzumaki the child of Naruto Uzumaki and Koneko Toujou" Yuki said with a bow "It's so nice to see you again auntie Rias, auntie Akeno, auntie Asia, auntie Xenovia, auntie Rossweisse, uncle Issei, uncle Gasper, Kiba-sensei and passed out Okaa-san" she said then looked up at everyone

"I never thought I'd see the day," Rias said in shock

"About Naruto-san and auntie Koneko having a child?" Ex-asked looking at his mother

"No the day when Koneko fainted from shock but that too" Rias replied

"Anyway, there's something I've been wondering?" said Ex

"And what's that Ex-chan?" asked Akeno while she was talking to Kurenai

"Where did you get all those ramen cups from?" asked Ex

"R-R-Ramen cups no you didn't?!" Koneko who had just woken up said in shock

"OH NO EVERYONE COVER YOUR EARS," said Rias as everyone covered there ear

* * *

{ **Ramen stand** }

"Alright time to have some good old ramen hehe, " said Naruto walking into the back of the ramen stand "here we g- I've I've been robbed NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" shouted Naruto

* * *

{ **Dimensional gap** }

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Haha someone stole that old bastard ramen, it's," said a red dragon who had a scar running across its belly "serves you right you bastard for giving me this scar"

* * *

{ **Heaven** }

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"oh no someones stole Naruto Uzumaki's ramen," said an angel in a chair "dear god please save the soul of whoever is to face Naruto-san's wrath"

* * *

{ **Underworld** }

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"NOT AGAIN, " said a red-haired devil said in fear "It wasn't me Sensei I swear," he said as he started hiding under his desk

* * *

{ **Kyoto** }

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Oh god not again," said a woman with nine tails "Last time this happen we lost Atlantis because Poseidon took Naruto's ramen"

* * *

{ **Azazel** }

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"ALRIGHT WHO DID IT THIS TIME," said a fallen angel with dark hair and golden bangs

* * *

{ **Back with Yuki** }

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE" Rias shouted at Yuki

"made oto-baka mad and also stole his ramen" Yuki replied emotionlessly

"Well she take's after her mother alright," Issei said before Koneko punched him

"RAMEN WERE," said Naruto like a mad man appearing out of no were then looking at Yuki "come to papa Yuki-chan give dada his ramen back"

"No" Yuki replied

"Give it to me!" Naruto yelled

"Nope"

"Yes"

"No"

"YES"

"No... Oto-no-baka" Yuki said hiding the ramen behind her

"Wait you know she's your child Naruto?!" asked Issei in shock

"OF COURSE, I DO WHO ELSE HAS CHAKRA LIKE MINE AND AWSOME WHISKERS!" Naruto yelled "NOW THE RAMEN GIVE IT HERE"

"No" was all Yuki said before Naruto jumped into the air and took his ramen from her and walked away like a certain hobbit from lord of the rings

"my precious" Naruto said before the bag exploded and he was cover in neon pink paint

"eat it Oto-no-baka," Yuki said softly with a smile at her prank

 **thanks for reading**


End file.
